Who Has Your Heart?
by SehunsBae37
Summary: This has been going on for five years now. And every time, you always return to her. You have my heart, and you have hers. But who has yours?


Who Has Your Heart?

SasukexNaruto

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its extensions

Who Has Your Heart?

I watched you as you once again redressed yourself so you could leave. Leave my apartment, leave my room, leave me. You never stayed long after, just enough to catch your breath and clean yourself, then you would start dressing to look as pristine as you did when you showed up here.

That is one thing you've always cared about: how you looked before going out in public. But coming from the most successful family in Konoha City, it's understandable. You'd call me a dobe for not caring how I look, causing me to retaliate in a string of curses and insults, but the affectionate smirk you would have on your face would be worth it. Even so, we both know you could never be seen with me out in public. So we retreat here to my humble abode, to spend the time we can't have together, even if only for an hour or two three days every week.

"I'll call you later," you say to me after you finish dressing. You proceed to kiss the top of my head, then you leave. I wait until I hear the front door close before sighing in sadness and getting out of bed to shower. Turning the water to the right temperature, I step inside the shower and let the water cascade over me.

Why do I keep letting you do this? Why do I keep letting you back in when I know you'll just leave again to go back to her? You've never said that you love her, though you've never said that you love me neither. I don't even know what I mean to you, but I know for sure that you have my heart. And for some reason, I'm allowing you to break it. And you also have her heart as well. But my question is who has your heart? Her or me?

Finishing my shower, I step out and towel dry my body and hair before throwing on my waiter uniform at the diner I work at in the evenings. After putting on my shoes, I grab my keys, wallet, and jacket before heading out to my car. Driving to The Frog Sage Diner, the place where I work, I glance out of the window and see the building where you work. Uchiha Corporation & Company, the most successful business bureau in all of Konoha City. And what's more, you are the COO and proudly hold that position, with your brother Itachi being president and CEO. I sigh again, knowing that you are probably at home now with your fiancé.

Pulling into the parking lot, my phone rings. I know who it is, and I don't want to answer. Even so my hand reaches for the cellular device as I park and turn off my car.

"Hello?" I say as I answer.

"Hey. Are you at work yet?" you ask me.

"Yes, I just pulled into the parking lot."

"I'll be over there soon, in about thirty minutes or so. I just have to wait until Sakura heads out for her girls night with Ino and Hinata."

I feel my eyes burn with tears that I refuse to cry. It was the same every week. You'd come to my house after work to have sex, then head home and wait for her to leave so you could come to where I work and discreetly watch me. I love you, but damn it if I'm not tired of this continuous cycle. I don't want to be your second choice anymore, your dirty little secret. This has to end because it's not fair to me and it's not fair to Sakura. With a shaky breath, I say, "Sasuke, don't come tonight."

It is silent before you answer, "Okay, then I'll stop by tomorrow."

"No, I don't want you to stop by ever again. And stop coming to my apartment."

"Naruto, what are you saying?"

"I can't keep doing this with you, not anymore. It's not fair to me or your fiancé. You can't seem to figure out who you'd rather be with anyway, so I'm making the decision for you. It's over; we're over."

"Naruto, wait a min-

"Goodbye, Sasuke."

I hung up swallowing the lump in my throat. It was over now. Of course I still love you whether you know it or not and probably always will, but this is for the best. What's done is done.

(2 Months Later…)

I yawned as I sat on the couch and watched the morning news with my cup of overly sweet coffee. I haven't heard from you in a month, as you spent the first month continuously calling and texting me, and demanding entrance into my apartment as you knock on the door. At least you didn't come by the diner like I asked you to. As I continue watching the news, you're face pops up on the screen. I didn't care to hear what they had to say about you, so I turned off the television. I wanted to spend my day off not thinking about you. With this thought in mind, I head to my bedroom to change into some running clothes for my morning cardio.

Several hours later, I was baking a homemade chocolate cake with a chocolate Swiss meringue butter cream and chocolate filling. Just as I placed the cake into the oven, there was a knock on my door. I wasn't expecting anybody, so I rubbed my flour and chocolate covered hands on my apron and went to answer. I stood surprised as I stared into the eyes of the one I love.

"Hey," you say to me.

"…Hi," I manage to say. We stared at each other before I step away and head into the living room, silently inviting you in. You shut the door and follow me where you sit on my couch and I stand in front of you, my arms crossed over my chest. The silence is extremely loud and the tension is definitely present between us. Finally I decide to break the silence.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

You stare at me before sighing and answer, "I know why you broke it off with me. I have a fiancé, a business, come from a prestigious family and refuse to be seen in public with you. And you're right, what I was doing wasn't fair to you or her. But you have to understand that I was only with her because my father chose her for me. I figured I could be with you and still please my father and do what was expected of me, but it never occurred to me how you would feel."

Frowning, I say the one thing that caught my attention.

"Was with her?" You sighed and stood up, running a hand through your hair.

"Did you watch the news this morning?" you ask me. I shook my head, remembering that I hadn't wanted to think of you today. You nod and continue, saying, "I was caught having an argument with Sakura this morning. She was yelling and it brought on a bunch of attention. Long story short, I called off our engagement. And afterwards, I told my father that I called the engagement off and that he couldn't have a say in who I choose as my life partner. He told me I would regret not having an acceptable woman like her in the future; I told him he could kiss my ass."

I stared in shock at what you said. You broke up with Sakura and defied your father. I looked down at my feet as I processed all of this information. Closing my eyes, I said, "And then?"

"I told him that I was already in love with someone and that they meant more to me than pleasing him. That _he_ meant more to me than the world," you said.

I gasped as I looked up at you, feeling like this moment was too good to be true. Tears brimmed in my eyes with a few slipping down onto my cheeks. You step closer to me and cup my face as you wipe my tears away with your thumbs before you lean down to press your lips against mine. Wrapping your arms around me, you hold me close and whisper in my ear the words I have been waiting so long to hear.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

"I love you too, teme," I reply in a teary voice.

After five years of wondering, I finally know who and where your heart lies. And it's with me.


End file.
